poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginning (Warrior Route)
the Velvet Room Margaret: Welcome to the Velvet Room.￼.. This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter... It seems you have quite a unique fate after all. The cards are whispering to me... They say that a curious incident is awaiting you... Perhaps you have a premonition of it already? Do you know who your threads of destiny will intertwine with...? A Silver-Haired boy is recall Margaret words bring back memories of a certain people words...) (Yu Narukami. A Second-year student at Yasogami High School and leader of the Investigation Team, working to solve the murders in the rural town of Yasoinaba.) Voice: Wow... You're strong. Voice 2: Let's see do it together, alright? Voice 3: You're amazing. Voice 4: Don't lose your hope, kid. Voice 5: We'll come visit you at your world, alright? Voice 6: Strong as ever, doc. Voice 7: You are stronger then me. Voice 8: Good going, Kid. Voice 9: I'll help you, no matter what. Voice 11: We'll do you investigation, someday. Voice 12: (Laugh) You're funny! Voice 13: Hope you have some fun! Voice 14: May our memories be our treasure. Voice 15: I'll see you soon. Could this be the fate that Margaret is talking about...? If that's the case, the people's names are... He tell Margaret about the name from the people he meet. Margaret: I see... As I thought, you sense something as well... I look forward to the story that the strands of fate will weave. Well then, until we meet again... Next Morning October 30, 2011. The morning of the final day of Yasogami High's Culture Festival. At the Dojima's ￼Resident, where Yu is staying... Nanako is making breakfast Nanako: Umph... There! All done! (Nanako Dojima... Yu's ￼younger cousin in the first grade. She does the housework after her mother died.) The table is set, and a breakfast Nanako prepared is already waiting for you... Nanako: My teacher said you need to eat well in the morning. I just know how to cook eggs, so I made sunny-side up eggs and a rolled omelette! Huh...? The rolled omelette turned black... It's good even if it's burnt. Let's scrape the burnt part off and eat it. Let's scrape the burnt part off and eat it. Nanako: Mm-hm. I heard that the burned parts are bad for you. But dad says he likes it like that, so I always￼ tell him he shouldn't eat it. Well, thanks for the food! They are eating their breakfast Nanako: The eggs are yummy! Chickens are amazing! They heard the door bell ring Nanako: Huh? Someone's here. And it was Kanji Tatsumi Kanji: Y-yo! (Kanji Tatsumi... A first-year underclassmen of Yu. He can be very brave, but also very impulsive.) N￼anako: It's Kanji! Good morning! Kanji came to visit this morning... Kanji: Sorry to show up this early in the morning, man. The old hag wouldn't shut up about me taking this to you. I thought it'd be a pain to lug all around school, so I brought it now. Uh... Y-You don't want it, huh? Kanji looks embarrassed as he produces a large Bento box..￼. Nanako: Ooh! We're having breakfast right now. Let's eat it! Kanji: (Blush) Huh!? Uh, I don't know if you'd... like it, Nanako-chan... haha... Kanji spreads the food he brought out on the table... Chikuzen-ni, Konbu-maki... some simmered dishes... ...and more simmered dishes. Kanji: Sorry... It's all brown and stuff... Nanako: It's great! Your mom is really good cook! Kanji: Y-You think so!? C-cool, I'm glad to hear it! Actually, I-I cooked part of that... It's, uh, that... that simmered one. Nanako: You can cook? You can make knit dolls too! You really can do anything! When I get bigger, I want to be like you, Mist--- Um, Kanji! That won't happen?￼ I'll cheer you on. Mist...? I'll cheer you on. Nanako: Mm-hm! Kanji: What're you cheering her on for!? Seriously, what're you gonna do if Nanako-chan does turn out like me!? Then they heard a bell ring Nanako: Oh, you're going to be late, big bro. There's a festival at school today, right? It look as though Nanako didn't hear the sound... Kanji: Whoa, look at the time! Guess we'll have to use my secret passage. Secret Passage? What are you talking about? Secret Passage? Kanji: There's a hole in the school fence. It's a shortcut to the classrooms that lets you avoid the teachers. Nanako: (Shocked) Kanji... You're a Delinquent! Kanji: Oh crud! Nanako: That's so cool! Kanji: (Blush) Cool--!? U-Uhh, not really... ...I mean, Senpai! C'mon, stop glaring at me! At Yasogami High School A little past two in the afternoon... The beauty Pageant and other events have ended, and the culture festival is coming to a close... The Class's display, the "Group Date Date"...￼ ... There are no customers. Yosuke: Today's he last day of the culture festival, but there's no one here at all... (Yosuke Hanamura... Yu's Classmate, and a good friend. His father manages the Junes store.) Chie: I hear all the other classes are in full swing. (Chie Satonaka... Yu's Classmate and a girl who loves Kung-fu and meat.￼) Yukiko: Aw,￼ and I was kind of interested in this group date... I wonder why it's not catching on. (Yukiko Amagi... Yu's Classmate and the only child of the owner of the long-standing Amati Inn.) Kanji: Man, I'm glad it isn't. There's nowhere else to rest! Rise: I like it. No one's taking pictures of me or making awkward small talk. Great plan, Yosuke-senpai! (Rise Kujikawa... A first-year student, with nation-wide celebrity as an Idol, though she is currently on leave.) Yosuke: If that was my plan, then I would've suggested a quiet zone to begin with. Chie: There's one last event to finish off this festival later today, right? I wonder what it's gonna be about. Rise: I heard it'll be a Karaoke booth with no signups needed! Naoto: Wouldn't it draw too large crowd if you want, Rise-san...? (Naoto Shirogane... A first-year student, and Yu's underclassman. A brilliant detective who aids police.) Teddie: I want in! It'll be my second grand victory after the cross-dressing ￼pageant! (Teddie... A strange creature from the world inside the TV. He is currently living in Yosuke's Closet.) Teddie: When I grow up￼, I'm going be a singing, dancing magician! Do you want to see my magic trick? Hi? How about it? Weeeellll, if you insist...! A one, a two, and a three! He take off his costume and reveal his handsomeness Teddie: Tara! My transformation intimate gorgeous price is complete! Chie: All you did was take off you costume. Teddie: So, what do you think, Sensei? Were you shocked and amazed? I was surprised. I'm used to seeing that already. Oh, uh... yeah... I was Surprised. Chie: Sheesh... You know he keeps getting carried away because you indulge him like that, riht? Then they heard a bell Rise: Hm... What was that just now? Yosuke: It sounded like... bells...? Chie: It was different than our usual school bell, though, huh? Yukiko: Oh...! Chie: Wh-what is it? Yukiko: I heard that the Kinjiro Ninomiya statue runs around the schoolyard in the middle of the night...! Chie:... What does that have to do with anything? Rise: Besides, we don't have one of those statues here. Naoto: It's a common story as one of a school's Seven Horrors. Does this school have its own urban legends? Yukiko: Like I said, the statue runs around the... Chie: We don't have one... Yukiko: Oh, but the second one's impressive too. The eyes of the Mozart bust in the music room glow...! Yosuke: All they do is glow!? Yukiko: Well, all the statue does is run. Chie: Again, we have no statue. Yukiko: The third one is, "If you write your wish in the logbook at the nurse's office, it'll come true..." Yosuke: Isn't that a superstition? Yukiko continue telling her story... Yukiko: Okay, but here's the main point I wanted to get to... Kanji: So you did have a point. Yukiko: Can you guess the sixth one? "Whoever years the bell of the clock tower to the end..." Yosuke: Uh, we don't have a clock tower either. Naoto: Although... As I recall, supposedly there was one here once. I heard it from the principal before. Chie: You know, I think you're right. But I'm pretty sure that was before we were in grade school. Yosuke: So? What happens when you hear the bells to the end? Yukiko: You die. Yosuke: Dude, that such a cliche! Yukiko: You breathe your last? Yosuke: Rephrasing it doesn't make it better! Chie: Ooookaaay, enough about that story! That bell probably means the post-festivsl event's starting. Let's go! Chie quickly leaves the classroom Yukiko: Huh, Chie left... Yosuke: (Sign) Can't believe anyone our age still get creeped out by the seven horrors stuff... Kanji: A-Are you scared? Naoto: Hm? No, not at all. Meanwhile Ace is traveling many worlds with his friends Ace: Man, I wish my teams were here to see this. Daffy: Why do we have his Grandson for? Wile: To stick with him, of course. Daffy: Yeah, I know. But I can't believe we have to let him to be the leader for this. Taz: (Giberrish) Daffy: I know. Then they heard a heard a bell Wile: Huh, what was that? Ace: It sounds like a bell? Daffy: But where did it came from? Oh, well. Let's head to that warp hole! They off Meanwhile Lucy: I wonder if how long will our master get back? Erza: Since he and the other guild left us to keep an eye on the place, we have to stay here. Natsu: Man, that old gramps! Why would he want us to stay here!? Happy: Don't worry, Natsu. I'm sure they'll be here. Gray: Yeah, you have to chill out. Natsu: Oh yeah!? Well, chill out with this! They began to fight each other Galjeel: Great... again. Panther: They never know how to quit. Levy: I'm sure, all the guild will be back soon after that. Wendy: I wonder why the master wants all the guild to go with him except for us?￼ Carla: I'm sure he has his reason why. Juvia: Oh, Gray! You're so beautiful to me! Then they heard the bell Erza: What's that noise? Levy: It looks like a bell. Then it stopped Gajeel: Well, it stop now. Lucy: What was that? Natsu: You know what!? I have enough of the! I'm leaving this place! He ran off Gray: Hey! Come back here! Erza: Natsu! Lucy: Again! Come back! They ran after him Meanwhile Tino and his friends are hanging out Carver: Today is summer vacation. So what should we do? Tish: Lor: Tino: Sunset Shimmer: Yup. Tino: I guess we should have a party at my- Then they heard a bell ring Sunset: What's that? Tish: I think it's a bell. Then it stopped Carver: It stop? But where it came from? Tino: I don't know, but why don't just look around to find out. They went off